War of ages
by HunterJ123
Summary: Ash is shown with a new prophecy and his name is in it. Old friends come back to help. and villans team up and they all fight in a war that was meant to be. I know i'm no gonna get alot of reviews on this but it's worth a shot. There might be a sequel
1. bonus chapter

(I didn't want to wait til the end of the story to do this but anyway this chapter is a bonus and has to do with none ofthe rest of the chapters)

The future of thecharacter s of Pokemon.

Misty: Took another drream of joining the elite four. Did it work? Yes.

Brock:is a cheater fir cheating on over 46 girls. Poor Brock.

May: In jail for murdering Max. Poor May.

Max: Dead from May killing him. Poor Max.

Dawn: Top coordinator! Best In the world actually. Yay! (Zoey is 2nd best and Drew 3rd)

Cilan: became top chef.

Iris: Died of a Druddigon.

(Read Dare by Ashketchumforever for the last part but instead of Max make it Cilan)


	2. the prophecy

**disclaimer I do not own Pokémon. this will only be shown once but will include for the rest of the story!**

I decided the song for this will be Skyfall but when Adele sung it. Review to say if you like it or dislike it or if you recommend a different song

* * *

Ash, Iris, Cilan and Dawn just finished the junior world cup tournament. Ash and Dawn where walking on the hills. "I'm really gonna miss you." Dawn said. They saw a small stone grave stone but saw no grave. "Hey!" "What's that?" Ash asked pointing. "What's What?" Dawn asked. "That prophecy!" "What prophecy?" Dawn wasn't pretending. She couldn't see the prophecy. Ash walked up to it and said this one. Dawn touched it but still couldn't see it. "What does it say?" It said:** Giovanni and Ash collide**** in war with friends and others.**** Through dark days the first war**** delays but the next is galore.**** Misty, Brock, Max, May, Aaron and Dawn.**** Pokémon from the short and long.**** Help Ash along the way and soon**** need to go away in June. The**** prophecy never lies and never dies.** "What in the world does that mean?" "I dunno but It's got my name written all over it." "For some reason... (Ash having flash backs) The world will turn to Ash!

* * *

I have to go, Ash NO LUCARIO!

* * *

** (End of flash backs)** Ash sat down. "What's wrong?" "Just Flashbacks!" He looked up and shook his head. "Better!" Dawn helped him up. "Let's go back and tell the others." "Yeah! Race you there!" Dawn sped up after Ash whom had already gone. Dawn won the race. They went inside Cynthia's mansion. "Well how was your walk?" "I found a prophecy with my name on it! She can't see it but she can feel it!" Cynthia sipped her tea. "Let's see it then!"

* * *

Two Team rocket grunts looked through Lake valor. "Do you see her?" "Nope! you?" "Nope." They went deeper down. "There she is!" They picked Hunter J up and swam towards the top. The two went to the team rocket base. They walked up to Giovanni. "Is this her?" "Yes, Check her pulse and then take her to doctor Griffin." "Yes, Sir" She was still alive but barely. They took her to doctor griffin who got all the water out of her. She sat up but then coughed up more water.


	3. the flashbacks

Cynthia, Cilan, Iris, Dawn, Ash, Pikachu and Gervis all walked through the hills and Ash tried showing them it but the only Pokemon who saw it was Pikachu. They could all touch it though. Ash read it again. The flashbacks came back (Ash's flashbacks)

* * *

I have failed

* * *

Why did you betray me! Why?

* * *

Ash fell down again. "Ash! why do you keep on having flashbacks!?" "I don't know!" It stopped. And then a big long one came

* * *

"You must go to war with Giovanni, build up an army, he is, get your friends from other regions, Tell dawn to stay with you and maybe ask richie anyone and build up a pokemon army is what the prophecy means." It was lucario talking. Ash found out it was a dream. He woke up still in the hills. "I got a message of what it means." He told them. "Well let's get started!"

* * *

More of team rocket's grunts looked through the forest for the Iron-Masked Marauder. "Where in the heck is he?" "HELLO!?" "Who's there." There he was."Come with us. We'll get you out of here." The Marauder followed.

* * *

I'm just gonna call him the marauder.

and thanks for the positive feedback!


	4. building an army

Ash, Dawn, Cilan, Pikachu, Meloetta and Iris were saying their goodbyes to Cynthia. They decided to go get Stephan first. They went all over getting him, Luke and Bianca. They found a direct route to the Sinnoh region. They passed mountains, beaches, plains and much more. It was about a 40 mile walk it took 4 days but finally they reached Sinnoh. Before traveling to Brock's they got Kellyn, Riolu, Cheryl and Barry. They found a house that had a sign on it saying Brock's home They knocked on the door. "Hello? Ash! Dawn! But I thought you were traveling in Unova." "About that" Dawn explained everything. "oh well if it's that important I'll join you!" The five went to go to the Hoenn region to get May and Max. It was an even longer trip half way through they saw a gigantic building the size of a sky scraper. They couldn't see the top. but right below the cloud there was a bid fat pink R and under it was an orange G. "Do you know what that is?" Dawn asked. "Team Rocket's base." They ran away and headed to Hoenn faster than before. They reached May and Max's house. they knocked on the door. May opened it. "Ash! Dawn! Brock!" max came running to May's side. "We have to tell you something rather important." "We do too." "You first." Ash said. "Team Rocket has been finding villans that have been defeated by you." "I know that is part of something I'm about to tell you." Ash explained everything once again. "I'll go max should stay out of" "Give him a chance. Please?" "Okay if you say so" May slowly agreed. "YES!" Max cheered. The 16 of them headed of to get Solana.

* * *

"He already has 15 people/pokemon with him. WE NEED TO GO FASTER!" "Yes, sir." 10 people searched for Archie at where he was last seen. 10 other people found Maxie in a bush for some reason. The other people found Archie. They were restored back to health. Hunter J and The Marauder were doing fine. Hunter J found a couple of her team but not much. Their names were Denim and Hikari. The marauder found no more dark balls.

* * *

How do you like it so far?

I haven't gotten this many positive likes

ever!


	5. Sir Aaron and Lucario

They traveled to the Johto region. It was 42 miles. They got Lyra and Khoury. Then traveled a 30 mile walk to Kanto. They got Tracey, Misty, Todd and Ritchie. "Do we have every one we need for this?" May asked curiously. She was exhausted and hoping for a yes. "Um...No. I'm sorry I forgot." Ash said. "Who is it?" "Aaron, Lucario and legendary pokemon." "But Ash! Aaron and Lucario are dead how in the world are we getting them?" "I don't know. Pokemon rangers?" "Ok let's give it a try." "Can we have all pokemon rangers here!?" Solana and Kellyn walked up. "yes?" "We have a couple of freinds who are dead but they were turned into crystal. Do you think you could make a machine that could set them back to life?" "yes!" Solana said. "We can do that." The friends all went to work on it. Finally they finished, They went to the tree of beginning and took the crystals. They put them into the machine and out popped Lucario. They put the other one in and out popped Aaron. They where both sitting like nothing had happened. Lucario opened his eyes. "Aaron." He said. He scanned for someone he recognized until he saw Ash. "Ash!" "Lucario!" Aaron looked around. "Mmm..." He stood up and said. "Hello Ash, Lucario has told all about you." Ash found Mew and asked "Do you want to help us?" "Mew! Mew! Mew!"

* * *

"Get Cyrus here and Dark Ash too" "Yes, sir!" Three people looked everywhere for dark Ash. 5 other people looked for Cyrus. "DARK ASH!" One grunt yelled. A shadow appeared on the ground. They saw Dark Ash's dark aura. "Yes?! make it quick!" The grunts explained. "Ash you say? I'll battle him again." The other group found Cyrus and brought him back.

* * *

Yeah I'm not sure where I'm going.

Could you guys give me suggestions on who

team rocket should get next? Please?


	6. the army is complete

Ash and his friends divided up the team. Half find powerful pokemon and train them. Half find Legendary pokemon. 12 and 12. Ash, May, Dawn, Brock, Pikachu, Meloetta, Iris, Cilan, Misty, Solana, Kellyn and Ritchie looked for Legendary pokemon. and all the rest of them looked for strong pokemon. Ash and pikachu found Deoxys, Entei, articuno and Celibi, May found Manaphy, Regice, Regirock and Latias. Iris and Dawn found Aself, Mespirit, Latios, Shaymin and Rayquaza. Meloetta and Cilan found Kyogre, Raikou, Suicune, Ho-Oh, Uxie, Arceus and Darkrai. Misty and brock found Jirachi, dialga, Palkia, giratina, Victini and the muskateer pokemon. Solana found Tornadus, Thundrus, Landorus, Reshiram and Kyogre. Kellyn found Zekrom, Genesect, Heatran, Regigigas, Keldeo, Cresselia and Phione. Ritchie found Lugia, Moltres, zapdos! The rest got lots of strong pokemon like Arcanine, Stoutland, Menshao, Milotic, salamence Sawsbuck, Scolipede, Electivire, Hippowdon, Gothitelle, Tyranitar, Weavile ,Galvantula, Garchomp, Mismagmius and Aagron. 10 days later. "We have finished in training." Ash said happily.

* * *

"Get the rest of them! They have already finished and we don't even have the army! If we don't hurry we will be killed before we know it! You two! Get hunter J and ask her to help you in kidnapping Ash!" Giovanni yelled. "Dad? What's wrong, we will surely win, I've gotten the pokemon." "You do? Thanks" The two men went into Hunter J's temporary room. "Sir, Giovanni has asked for you to help in kidnapping Ash. Will you except." "Sure." She picked up her cannon."When do we start?"

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!

Yes Giovanni has a son.

til next time.


	7. Hit and run

Hunter J signaled a team rocket grunt to wait. It was night and She was on the mission from Giovanni to kidnap Ash. She moved forward and aimed her cannon. She pushed the button and it shot a laser that made him turn to stone. A team rocket grunt threw a disc which picked up Ash and put him into a case. It lifted up and was put into the truck. They drove away with him. The next morning... (Ash's thoughts) _Why can't I move? __My body is stone? __Is this hunter J who did this? __It's Giovanni I bet! _(End of Ash's thoughts) Hunter J unfroze his head. "He's good." Giovanni walked over. Ash was struggling to be free. "Do you wanna torture him? Or should I choose some one else?" "I'll do it, He almost killed me, Do you have a torture chamber?" Hunter J asked. "Yes I do." Giovanni answered.

* * *

Lucario woke up. "Ash." He whispered in telepathy. He walked over to his sleeping bag. "ASH IS GONE!" He yelled. Everyone woke up. "What!?" Dawn said. "He's gone!" Lucario used his aura. "He's far away. There!" He said pointing east. Everyone packed up and followed lucario.

* * *

"Gold! Silver!" Giovanni yelled. His son and Daughter came. His son had Gold hair he was 16 and his daughter had bright silver hair in two ponytails she was 15. "Silver, Gold, Go show Hunter J to room 8." "Yes dad" Silver said. Gold and silver went down 7 hallways and finally reached room 8. Hunter J put Ash down and put all the stone down. She put the case away while Gold and Silver left. "Do you need anything else?" Silver asked. "Nope, But thanks." Silver stood outside and looked through the window that stood between room 8 and the hall way. She saw Gold by her. "You hate him?" Gold asked. "Nope, You?" "Nope" "Well I better lock up the place so Dad doesn't get mad." Silver left to go to the control room. Gold watched as Hunter J whipped Ash. He was chained to the floor and ceiling. Gold watched as Ash broke the chain and escaped. He took out his phone and went to text silver. He put _Ash is escaping, go help him out, I'll lock in J._ He sent it and he got a reply _OK_ Once Ash got out he locked the door. Hunter J banged on the door. Gold left and ran after Ash. Soon he caught up. Ash looked back and tried running away until Gold said "Cool it, I'm with you. Ash grabbed a gun that was hanging off of the wall. "I will kill you, show me the way out of here!" Ash pointed it at Gold. "Look, If you kill me Giovanni will kill" A bullet shot into his belly. Blood dripped from it. Gold fell to his knees dying slowly. He fell down all the way. _Giovanni is gonna kill me _he thought. He ran off with the gun still in his hands. Silver came out of the control room as Ash ran past her. "a gun? He didn't!" _  
_


	8. You killed my son

Silver ran over to Gold. He was dead. "That ^%$%^& He deserves to die!" She unlocked Hunter J. Silver ran to tell her father. "Dad!" "yes, what?" Giovanni asked. "Ash killed Gold, with a gun! He's got away" "That son of a bitch!" He got up and ran outside of his office. He followed Silver to Ash. He was at a dead end. Giovanni's Persian looked at him with cold icy evil eyes. "Per-Persian" It growled. Giovanni came in after Silver "You shouldn't have done that." He said eyes glowing red (not literally). "You killed my brother and his son. You won't die but you will regret that deeply." Silver said her eyes tearing up. "YOU WILL PAY!" She screamed. Persian clawed Ash. "AAAHHH" He screamed. Hunter J went running up as Ash tried getting away. Persian pinned him up against the wall. Silver went off. J tried figuring out what happened. "What's going on? I know he got away but..." "He killed Gold." Giovanni took the gun and threw it behind himself. He took some manacles and turned ash around. He then put them on Ash's wrists and took him to a cell. Giovanni threw him in and slammed the door shut. Hunter J asked Giovanni "Is there anything I can do for you?" She was walking beside him. "Do what ever you want to do to him tommorow but do not kill him." Oakley (One of the two Team Rocket sisters whom was in Pokemon Heros) Walked by Ash's cell but stopped. "You are going to be through more than that when Hunter J is done with you" while she was saying that Annie and Domino walked up too. "What did you do that is so bad? Giovanni has never been this angry ever." Annie asked. "He killed Gold." Domino said. "And he was my boyfriend!"

* * *

They reached the Team rocket base. Lucario opened his eyes again. "Giovanni has him! He's in a cell and Giovanni is mad for some reason, He should be happy he has Ash, Mmmm Okay Huh!? Someone is dead!" Lucario had closed his eyes again. "There is a gun and Ash is hurt. He didn't get shot but someone has been whipping him and a pokemon clawed him." Lucario opened his eyes again. "Something happened." Riolu used an aura sphere on the metal that blocked them from the base. They all came in. Giovanni was there. "Where is Ash!?" Max asked. "In a cell for killing my son!" He yelled. "I'm very stressed and don't want to deal with anyone." Annie, Oakley, Domino and Silver came rushing over there. "He-He killed someone!?" Jackie asked. "Yes and it was my son, Gold My daughter Silver got out!" Silver walked up. "He was my brother and her boyfriend! If you don't want to be killed get the hell out of here!" The army had no choice. They had to leave. They left.


	9. He is alive

Ash sat in his cell. His wrists burned of the manacals. They kept on burning him little at a time. He finally got them off. All he could think about was _I'm a murderer, __I'm a murderer, __I'm a murderer._ Giovanni was finally calm. They were holding the funeral with Ash being torture and with the pain on a scale of 1 to 10 it will be a 10. Giovanni went to get Gold's body when instead he went to get nothing but a bullet. Gold was gone but the bullet was still there. He went to Ash's cell. "What did you do with him!?" He demanded. "Nothing! Gold- wait what? He's gone?" "Yes." Giovanni saw a blood trail and followed it. He saw Gold struggling to stay alive. "GOLD!" "Dad! Ouch!" He coughed up some blood. "Gold! are you Okay?" "Does it look like it?" Giovanni didn't answer. He picked up Gold and took him to Dr. Griffin. "Your son! He's alive!" "But injured." Giovanni added.

* * *

Domino and Silver heard the news right away. " Good news and bad news Gold's alive." Domino told Ash. "And bad news is you are still going to be tortured by Hunter J. Ha!" She went away. Gold walked by rubbing his stomach. "You dumb ass now nobody is here to save you." He walked away. next came a hooded person. they took off their hood. it was a girl she had long brown hair and yellow pants with a red shirt. "What's your comment." Ash asked sadly. All she did was do a few things in sign language. She unlocked the bar door and opened it. "Thanks." He ran off. The girl put her hood back up. She turned a corner and saw who she didn't want to. "Who are you?" He took off her hood. "Victoria? but why?" She did a few more things in sign language. "You do know I don't do sign language." She put her hood back up and ran after Ash. He reached the way out when suddenly Giovanni's Persian stepped in the way. She took out a wand and it stopped petrified. Ash kept on going. She took out her wand again and pointed it at Ash. He was lifted into the air. He saw the group. Ash was put back down. Victoria turned around and saw J. "Hello sis." She said. Victoria took off her hood. and frowned.


	10. the battle

Ash _got_ to the group. "Guys!" "Ash! But how did you get away?" "A girl helped me! Gold's alive!" "Good and bad." Giovanni ran up with a knife. Persian clawed Ash. "PERSIAN!" It growled. May ran over and tried getting Persian from Ash but ended up getting clawed herself. Silver, Domino, Annie, Oakley and Gold came over. "You still owe us for almost killing Gold." Domino said. "I know! Annie and I v.s. Ash and Misty. If we win Ash comes with us if Ash wins we do war later." Oakley said."What!? No way I am not going to team up with Ash again!" Ash got up from under Persian. Victoria came over and pointed at herself. "You wanna do it with me?" Ash asked. Victoria nodded. "Okay." "Let's go!" They went to a clearing. "This is a 2 versus 2 battle each trainer has 1 Pokémon to choose. Ready set Battle!" Brock refereed. "Go Pikachu!" Ash said. "Go Espeon!" Annie said. "Go Ariados!" Oakley said. Victoria let out her Gardevoir. "Of course! Gardevoir can hear others thoughts!" Cilan exclaimed. Victoria looked at him then nodded. "Pikachu use iron tail on Ariados!" Pikachu jumped into the air as his tail turned to iron. "Dodge it Ariados!" Ariados dodged it by a little. _Use psybeam on espeon and next turn tell pikachu about the psytric trick_ Victoria thought after closing her eyes. "Gardevoir." Ii said. It used psybeam on espeon. And since nobody knew what was happening espeon couldn't dodge. It got up quickly. "Ariados use string shot!" Gardevoir was wrapped in the string. _Quick get out of it. _Victoria thought. Gardevoir used psychic on it and it tore off. "GARDEVOIR!" It said. "Amazing strength" Max said. Victoria winked. "Espeon use Extrasensory!" Espeon used it on Gardevoir while it was telling pikachu the psytric trick. Gardevoir somehow took the power into its hand. "Gardevoir." It said. Gardevoir threw it back at Ariados. "WOW! But that's nearly impossible!" Brock exclaimed. Victoria thought to Gardevoir _Great job I'll give you a great rest after this, thank you. _"Gardevoir." It said. Ariados had fainted. It was now Ash and Victoria's turn. Victoria put her hand up then pointed to her self. Ash nodded. _It's time! _Gardevoir held onto pikachu and used teleport they teleported above espeon and pikachu used thunder. Espeon ran everywhere dodging. She didn't get hit once. Espeon used hypnosis on Pikachu. Pikachu fell asleep. _It's a tie so far remember our training!_ Victoria thought. Espeon used Extrasensory again on pikachu. The yellow mouse Pokémon fainted. _Shit! We can't lose! Come on once espeon uses its next attack take that power and add it with future sight Extrasensory!_ "Gardevoir" It said. "Espeon use Psybeam!" Gardevoir took that power, threw it in the air, used Extrasensory on it, took it and threw it at espeon. "Hang in there Espeon!" Annie said. "Espe-Espeon" It cried. It dodged the move. "Gardevoir." Espeon used faint attack on gardevoir. Gardevoir fell to the ground. _Come on Gardevoir! This is my friend we are fighting for, if we lose we all die. _"GARDEVOIR!" Gardevoir struggled. It got up. "Ha you're weak you'll never get Ash back!" Gardevoir fell back down. Espeon used one last move. "ESPEON!" It said. It used psybeam. Gardevoir fainted. "Good job" she let it in. (Ash's flashbacks) His dad is protecting Ash. His dad dies by someone. Victoria! "Leave her and her son!" Hunter J said.(End flashbacks) "You killed him!" Ash yelled. "So? He was a horrible person anyway!" Ash ran at her but she took out her wand. "You're ours, turn around." Victoria said as Hunter J was talking to Giovanni. Giovanni nodded. Hunter J whispered more. Giovanni looked at her in surprise before she knocked him out. Gold and Silver ran to Hunter J. Before she knocked them out they said "Can we join you?" She stared at them. "Hate your dad?" They nodded. "OK you can join." She

Okay that is officially the longest chap so far. I hope you like it.

And I'm probably gonna take a long break (1 week)

About. Leave reviews see ya!


	11. Rose, Ivy and and the other battle

Hunter J took Ash to her Airship. Victoria, Silver and Gold followed. "What are you going to do to me?" Ash asked. "This" Hunter J knocked him out. "Ha!" Victoria smiled. She looked at Silver then Gold. "You wanna see your room?" "Sure" "Why not." She took them to a big room with a bunk bed and 2 bathrooms. Victoria closed the door behind her. Gold felt his stomach hurt. He dropped to his knees and coughed up some blood. "Gold!" Silver tried to comfort him. "Silver..." He said weakly. He coughed up more blood. He took his last breath. Gold fell to the ground, **Dead**. "Gold!" She started to cry like a baby. "WAAAA!" Victoria came in. "What happened?" "He coughed up some blood and more than soon he just died!" "I'll tell J" She ran off (locking the door behind her) and got to hunter J. "Gold's dead, I locked the door behind me." "Good, we'll torture them soon." She said as she attached a small disc to the back of Ash's neck before chaining him to the floor and ceiling. "You wanna hear someting about me, sis?" J asked Victoria. "What?" "Do not tell anyone." "I promise." She said lifting her hands in the air ike she was surrendering. "_I love Ash_." She whispered. Victoria stood still, mouth open, she looked like she was paralyzed. "You- Love- I- Love- but why!?" She asked impatiently. "I dunno."

* * *

The group was packing up ready to go back where they came from. "Poor Ash." Dawn said. Two girls with purple and pink hair ran up about as fast as lucario. "Don't give up on him!" The purple haired one said. "You can still save him!" The pink one exclaimed. The 1st one had purple hair with a short pink dress that went down to her knees. She had purple tights. The pink one was the exact opposite. She had a short purple dress with pink tights. "Who are you?" May asked. "I'm Ivy!" The pink one said. "I'm Rose!" The purple one said. "We are Jennifer and Victoria's cousins/ enimies!" They said together. "They remind me of burgendy and Georgia." Iris murmured to Cilan. "Yes, I'm afraid so." He murmured back. "Let's go!" Rose took a small walkie-talkie and said "ready Alice."

* * *

Ash woke up. In front of him was silver, unconious. He wondered where Gold was. He saw a door to his right. The door burst open. Hunter J came in with victoria following. "Huh?" he saw Victoria carrying a big file with paper not neat at all. On the front was the name **_ASH _**with a picture of him when he was 5. He gasped. "GIVE THAT TO ME!" Ash screamed. It had everything in it about him. They could use it against him. The two could kill his mom, Friends even pokemon. His pikachu was gone. "Humph." She ignored his last comment. "Then we wouldn't have the upper hand." She said slapping him against the face. She kissed him and this was the most suprising thing to Ash. His enemy kissing him. "Go Gardevoir!" victoria called. Her Gardevoir was much stronger now. Silver slowly opened her eyes. "Gold." she fell back out when Gardevoir used Psybeam on her. "Go arbok!" Victoria sent out a long Arbok about 36 feet long. "Arbok!" It cried. It sounded fierce. This Arbok was shiny. It was gold and blue. "Have fun trying to break free of it." One of hunter J's henchmen unlocked Ash from the chains. He ran up to Hunter J. She pshed a button on a remote. An electric current rippled through his body. It had to be at least 500 volts. He fell to the ground. "Watch out, this thing can get up to 100,000,000 Volts. Ash looked in suprise. "Come in Gardevoir!" Victoria called. As they walked out he over heard them talking about a girl named Ivy and another named Rose. He felt teeth sink into his arm. "Arbok!" It said. "Ow!" He looked at it as it pulled it's teeth out. It wrapped itself around his neck. He tried pulling it away but it was useless. The Arbok slithered by a corner before looking at Ash with it's evil, icy, cold eyes. The arbok stopped attacking. "Ar-Arbok!" It said. (I'm gonna translate what it says cause Ash knows what pokemon are saying) "Ar-Arbok! (Why aren't you attackng?) "Because I don't want to hurt pokemon myself, I'm gonna die here anyway." "AR-ARBOK! ARB-ArB-ARBOK!" (I'm sorry for you plus I think I know what they're planning) It shrieked. "Can you tell me?" "Ar! Arbok, Arbok Ar-Bok-Bok!" (No, They'll kill me if I tell you they are watching us!) He pointed to a window by the ceiling. It was long and two dark figures where behind it. "oh." He said watching.


	12. Delia

Hunter J looked down at Ash and Arbok. "The brat knows what pokemon are saying? He more useful than I thought. Get Delia, we'll kill her first." "OK, sis." She went off to tell the pilot to go to Pallet town in Kanto. Hunter J went downstairs. She slammed open the door. Silver woke up. Ash was suffering from the poison from the bite Arbok gave him a minute ago. The Arbok hid behind Silver. Hunter J lifted Ash by the collar of his shirt. "Hello chosen one." "Er... what does that mean?" He never thought they would record that kind of stuff. "You know what I mean Ashton!" She said mimicking Alder. "No!" He yelled as he figured out what she meant. "Ash! Help!" Cynthia cried. Victoria came back with a girl in handcuffs. "Ash!" She cried. "Mom!" "J!" She said surprised. "You killed him? But why?" "Why not?" Delia glared at J. J just smiled. Ash ran up to Hunter J. She took out the remote and shocked him. 10,000 volts. Ash fell to his knees. He felt like he was going to die. J took her gun out and jabbed it at Delia's neck. **_BAM!_**Delia fell. Ash cried, his memories just died. "YOU KILLED HER!" He screamed. He got up slowly. "Where is Pikachu?" "I'm not telling." He took her gun. "Tell me!" He cried sadly. "The control room" she admitted. Ash ran to the room. there was pikachu in a case frozen. he unfroze it. "Pika Pika!" it said happily. "pikachu!" He said happily. They hugged. Then Ash started to cry because of Delia. "mom died." Pikachu froze. "Pika" (By who?) It asked. "J" "PPPIIIKKKAAACCCHHHUUU!" it yelled.

* * *

The group had no idea what was going on. They reached the airship over Pallet town. She saw two people. A girl and a boy. "Gold! Silver!" She thought it was them but once they got closer it wasn't. They got on the air ship. Misty heard a "Ash! Help!" From a girl. "This way!" she said. They ran after her. Jackie heard a "Ashton! Please!" "Ashton? Who's Ashton?" "Alder!" Iris said. They ran even faster. They heard a **_BAM_** of a bullet. Misty looked down through the window. She saw Cynthia dead. "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" She Screamed. She ran as fast as possible. The door to get inside was locked. Ivy ran in front and kicked the door down. Silver was now dead. "Ivy! Rose!" She gasped. "I killed you!" Victoria also gasped. "Thank the pokemon." Hunter J raised her gun. "Make a move cousin." Ivy frowned. "Help!" Wallace said. All the pokemon league champions where stuck in a cage except for cynthia who was dead. "Well, come on!" Hunter J said. "Go! Shadow!" A dark shadow came out of the pokeball it looked like darkrai hiding underground. "Shad!" It said. Misty took out her pokedex. "Shadow type: Unknown Description: Unknown Species: Unknown" The robot said. "Wha?" She said. She put it away. "I trained in hunter school for this!" She said. "Go Dark Tyranitar!" Hunter J yelled. "TYRANITAR!" It cried.

* * *

Tell me if I'm going a bit too far in the story or fast in updating!Thanx


	13. The new recruits

Ivy and Hunter J began to battle when they heard a BOOM! The airship started to shake, and they began to fall.. 5 minutes later... everyone got up except Victoria and J. "What the heck?" Ivy said rubbing the back of her head. Hunter J was hidden under an engine that was on fire. Victoria was laying with glass stabbed into her heart. Ash and the rest got up anddecided they had better leave before anything else happened. They stayed at a ranger base for the night and Ash tried getting over he was an orphan now. The next day they found Silver, dead.

"Oh, crap, we're dead" Dawn said. Giovanni was going to blame them for her death. They reached his tower in a day and once they got there they heard a

"BIII" everyone turned around. Celibi was gone. After a few minutes it came back with Sid, Rafe, Rebecca, Audrey, Kathrene, Sam, Plusle, Minun , Snorlax and Tori. "Bi" It said again.

"Ash?" Sam and Tori asked together. Ash nodded and smiled.

"Plusle!"

"Minun!"

"Pika!" The mouse pokemon all greeted. An espeon appeared in white out of Tori's poket.

"Espe" It said.

"Hey! You have pokemon of your own now!" Ash pointed out.

"Uh-huh!" Tori said.

"Celibi! Why did you bring us here? And why are we in front of Team Rocket's base?" Sam asked.

"To help defeat Giovanni." Dawn said.

"Oh, every-" A blue blur picked up Tori and Sam.

"AAAHHH!" Tori screamed.

"Salemence!" The blur cried.

It zoomed off towards Hunter J's ship.

"Espeon!" The velvet pokemon ran after Salemence. Plusle, Minun and Pikachu ran afterit and they were followed by Ash and the rest.


	14. PIKACHU!

Tori broke free of Salamence's grip followed by Sam they hit the ground. "Oof!" Ash and the rest caught up.

"You OK?" He asked.

"Yeah, Let's get back to it." Sam and Tori got up and they headed back off to the Team Rocket base. Once they got there they saw the marauder getting kicked out. He left angrily. Behind the tall building stood a large group with about 890 Pokémon and people, That had to be the army. Everyone sent out their Pokémon after getting a signal from Giovanni. He, Domino, Annie, Oakley and a woman a bit taller than Giovanni exited the skyscraper.

"I want to see him for myself." The woman smirked.

Giovanni and Domino made way for the woman. She came out. The woman had short green hair and wore a long emerald dress. "Well, well, well,its Ashy Ketchup. I thought you would be coming." She glared at the Pokémon rangers. "I am Jennifer, Giovanni's boss, we've tried to get rid of you for quite a while, and I can see why Cassidy, Jessie, Butch, James and Meowth failed, so about the war, if I win I get to in slave your army, if you happen to win then we go down." She smirked even bigger and she had a bad look in her eyes. Ash didn't like it.

"It's a deal and the name's Ash Ketchum."

"Don't kid, just don't let's let it begin." She stared into Ash's eyes then out of nowhere she toppled on him. The army collided and it was chaos, Flamethrower, Bubblebeam, Brave Bird lots of moves were used. Pokémon crashed into each other fainting or even sometimes dying. Ash and Jennifer fought for a while until Pikachu used thunder bolt on both of them. Ash got up and ordered Pikachu to use Thunder bolt full power. The place exploded with electricity fainting every Pokemon around it. Afterwards every pokemon was fainted and Pikachu smiled. Everyone just looked at him then Giovanni glared at Ash whom smiled and then started to run away from Persian whom was about to claw him again.

"AAAAHHHH!" He screamed as Persian finally caught up with him.

He started to claw at Ash. Who got away just in time. Persian slowed down getting tired. Just then Jennifer tackled Ash followed by Giovanni who thought Ash had killed Silver and Gold. Once everything got settled Ash's army lost and began to run for their life. That night they stayed at a pokemon ranger base as the safest place to go.

* * *

5 reviews to get another chapter, I'm running out of ideas.

Sorry about the short chapter.


	15. I'm done here

OK someone has to take this story, I don't have any time to update it anymore so...


End file.
